Pemberontak
by rzbts
Summary: Dunia kami bagai air dan api, langit dan bumi, siang dan malam: berbeda, sangat. Namun dua hal yang tak bisa kita pungkiri dan yang membuat kita saling tertarik: kita adalah pemberontak, dan kita tidak bisa berhenti saling menyakiti. BTS YOONGI X JIMIN. Yoonmin. twoshoot. Character death. (COMPLETE)
1. chapter 1

Yoonmin

yoongi x jimin

and BTS

M

yaoi BL

twoshoot

i dont own anything. even the storyline is inspired by real experience of someone i know well. i only write it down here (and change the characters into yaoi/fit it with bangtan/sake of entertain)

and ill be happy if you like it

Dunia kami bagai air dan api, langit dan bumi, siang dan malam: berbeda, sangat.

Namun dua hal yang tak bisa kita pungkiri dan yang membuat kita saling tertarik: kita adalah pemberontak, dan kita tidak bisa berhenti saling menyakiti

Dari mana cerita bodoh ini harus dimulai? Awal ceritaku? Awal ceritamu? Saat kita bertemu? Atau saat dunia kita mulai runtuh? Atau saat kau meninggalkanku?

Saat itu aku hanyalah pemuda yang naif, kampungan. Bertemu denganmu yang saat itu bagiku terlihat sangat keren, meskipun kau sama lugunya. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau adalah definisi lain dari kebebasan. Aku iri. Dan aku tertarik.

Kau penuh dengan obsesimu akan masa depan yang gemilang. Keras kepala, padahal keluargamu menentang. Keluargamu berada, kau cukup mengikuti kemauan mereka maka hidupmu akan mulus. Jika bisa mengulang waktu aku ingin menghentikanmu. Tapi sungguh, Yoon, tekadmu akan mimpimu lah daya tarik terbesarmu.

Sekolahmu masuk ke tahun kedua, tapi bukannya belajar kau lebih suka membuat koneksi. Melebarkan jangkauanmu pada dunia luar, padahal kau bukan orang yang aktif. Tapi ku rasa bangku sekolah memang tak cocok untukmu. Kau lebih dari itu. Buku-buku itu terlalu kuno untukmu.

Pertama kita bertemu adalah saat sekolahmu mengadakan festival. Aku hanya seorang penyusup kala itu. Ku lihat kau berada di kantin sekolah-awalnya kau terlihat tak bernyawa tapi saat kau mulai membuka suara matamu bersinar-sinar, kagum, dan aku penasaran akan topik pembicaraan kalian, yang nanti mulai ku pahami saat mengenalmu.

Aku yang orang desa, saat itu baru selesai dengan kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamaku dan memutuskan untuk ke kota, mencari sesuatu yang aku tak tahi. Mungkin pelarian. Orang tua sudah menyiapkan pasangan untukku, dan demi Tuhan aku tidak mengenal orang itu. Menikah, titik, seperti saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Lahan pertanian sudah dipersiapkan pula. Tapi saat aku pulang kerumah, saat itu untuk pertama kali aku memberontak pada keluargaku.

Pertengkaran tak terelakkan. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku! Saat itu aku sadar, aku ingin hidupku berbeda, aku ingin punya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu berbeda dari keinginan keluargaku.

"Jimin, kau harus menerima takdir keluarga kita! Kita ini petani!"

Ayahku berteriak saat aku mengungkapkan keinginanku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

"Tidak peduli. Aku ingin bersekolah. Takdirku biar aku sendiri yang menulisnya".

Aku hanya menjawab ayahku dengan nada biasa karena bagaimanapun dia orang tuaku dan aku tak pernah dididik untuk menjadi anak yang durhaka.

Saat itu ibu setuju dengan ayahku. Pendidikan mereka tidak tinggi, bahkan ayahku masih kesulitan untuk hitung menghitung sederhana, sama dengan ibu. Kehidupan kota itu berat. Sekolah itu mahal dan tidak menjamin keberhasilan. Dan banyak lagi alasan yang mereka sebut. Aku tetap kekeh dengan keinginanku.

"Terserah! Pergilah, tapi tidak ada lagi uang untukmu. Ayah tidak mau membiayai apapun lagi keperluan hidupmu. Dan lihat sampai mana kau akan bertahan".

Itu ucapan terakhir ayahku. Ibuku tak rela aku pergi, tapi tak juga setuju akan keinginanku. Tak lama aku pergi dari rumah. Meski begitu, aku cukup lega karena mereka masih menganggapku sebagai keluarga, meski mereka menunggu kegagalanku, saat aku menyerah dan kembali.

Aku menyewa sebuah kamar kecil dengan uang yang ku simpan selama ini. Segera mendaftar di sekolah tempat mu menimba ilmu. Selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mencari pekerjaan, apapun itu. Menjaga toko, mencuci piring di restoran keluarga, bahkan membersihkan pekarangan rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitar kamar yang ku sewa. Bagaimanapun tahun-tahunku ku habiskan membantu orang tua di ladang, tak heran aku hebat jika berubungan dengan tumbuhan.

Tubuhku rasanya sangat lelah karena bekerja bahkan saat tahun ajaran belum dimulai. Tapi itu semua sirna saat akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan benar, kau adalah siswa yang populer. Siapa siswa yang tidak mengenal Min Yoongi, anak angkatan tahun ketiga? Min Yoongi yang terkenal akan mulutnya yang ceplas ceplos, yang aktif di klub music. Bahkan anggota band klub itu kalah popular. Padahal kau bekerja dibalik layar.

Tapi kekagumanku hanya sebatas itu, menjadikanmu panutan. Siapa yang sangka interaksi antara kita akan terjadi. Aku masih ingat. Saat itu aku izin dari kelas untuk ke kamar mandi, malah menemukanmu berada disana sedang memencet-mencet ponselmu sambil bersandar di pintu salah satu bilik. Aku membungkukkan badan untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatku sebagai junior, tak lebih, meski aku sangat ingin menyapa. Tapi kemudian dengan bodohnya saat itu aku hanya bisa membalas ucapanmu yang tak terduga dengan hanya satu dua kata.

"Bunga merah atau putih?"

Tiba-tiba kau bersuara. Aku diam. Tidak yakin apakah pertanyaan itu untukku atau pertanyaan pada dirimu sendiri. Pasalnya kau bahkan tak mengalihkan mata dari ponselmu.

"Ck, aku bertanya padamu. Mana yang lebih bagus, bunga merah atau putih?"

"Aku?".

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri di depan wastafel saat aku mencuci tangan. Ku lihat dari pantulan kaca kini kau melihat ke arahku, dan mukamu terlihat tak senang. Mungkin karena menunggu sebuah jawaban. Aku segera berbalik agar tetap terlihat sopan saat berbicara.

"Mmm... itu... tergantung?"

Bodohnya aku balik bertanya. Dan kau tak mau repot meminta penjelasan. Hanya tatapanmu yang membuatku yakin aku harus menjelaskan.

"Tergantung untuk siapa. Maksudku... mmm begini... mawar merah itu... artinya cinta, atau hasrat... mawar putih..."

"Cukup".

Aku terkejut. Kau memotong ucapanku begitu saja dan kembali fokus pada ponselmu. Ah,mungkin kau ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang, pacar mungkin.

"Kembalilah. Kau tidak berniat untuk bolos, kan?"

Terkejut kuadrat. Padahal yang membuat terkejut tidak melihat atau bahkan melirik. Aku membungkukkan badan lalu berlalu.

Sebulan kemudian band klub musik bekerja sama dengan klub radio memperdengarkan lagu terbaru mereka melalui pengeras suara di setiap kelas saat jam istirahat. Awalnya aku tak terlalu tertarik hingga namamu disebut-sebut, 'lagu yang ditulis oleh jenius Min Yoongi'. Saat itu aku sedang membuka roti yang sudah ku beli di mejaku sendirian. Sebagai anak desa, aku masih sulit beradaptasi dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Rencana makan siang sederhanaku ku urungkan. Memilih untuk fokus pada radio sekolah. Menanti lagu seperti apa yang kau buat. Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau menyukai musik, jenius, tapi ini pertama kali bagiku mendengar musikmu.

'Red rose? White rose?'

'Selama kau berjuang, kaulah rose'

'Kau indah, tapi kau kuat'

'Duri mu melindungimu"

Seketika tubuhku tegap saat mendengar lirik itu. Jika benar kau menulis lirik itu, berarti saat itu...? Arghh aku malu pada jawabanku saat itu. Andai saja saat itu aku tidak berlagak sok tau dan menjawab asal. Tapi saat lagu itu selesai, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku. Rasanya lagu itu ditujukan padaku agar terus berjuang dan tidak menyerah.

Interaksi kedua. Saat itu aku bersisihan denganmu di kantin. Semenjak insiden lagu itu, aku dengan percaya diri membungkukkan badan ke arahmu. Temanmu seketika berhenti, dahinya mengerut.

"Kau kenal, Yoon?"

Temanmu bertanya padamu. Aku tersenyum. Berharap kau berkata 'iya' dan bahwa kau sempat meminta pendapatkan untuk salah satu lirikmu.

"Tidak".

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arahmu. Saat itu kau sedang menelisik wajahku.

"Oh, sepertinya iya".

Kau berkata tapi dengan wajah datar.

Saat itu aku ditarik menuju meja bersama kalian. Lebih tepatnya temanmu, Kim Namjoon yang menarikku. Dia bilang sangat jarang ada adik tingkat yang dikenali olehmu, jadi tanpa ragu dia menyeretku. Tapi dia terkejut bukan main karena saat duduk hal yang pertama kau ucapkan adalah kau bertanya siapa namaku. Namjoon sudah berpikir terlalu jauh bahwa kau dan aku saling kenal.

"Namaku Park Jimin. Kelas satu. Maaf sunbae. Aku dan Yoongi sunbae tidak saling kenal, kami hanya pernah tidak sengaja bertemu".

Aku buru-buru menjelaskan agar Namjoon tidak tidak kecewa dan salah paham.

"Oh. Kau tau namaku"

Celetuk dirimu. Namjoon dengan iseng menyikumu.

"Siapa yang tidak tau Min Yoongi".

Dan kau hanya membalas seringaian Namjoon dengan tatapan jengah.

"Mawar, kurasa kau sudah dengar".

Ucapmu.

Aku tersenyum. Merasa kau memanggilku dengan kata mawar, padahal kau mengacu pada lagumu.

"Maaf, jawabanku saat itu terdengar aneh".

"Aku yang bertanya tanpa memberitahu konteks , jadi santai saja".

Dan Namjoon terlihat bingung, merasa di dunia lain karena tidak mengerti pembicaraan kita. 'kita?' Aku bersemu saat membayangkam kata itu.

"Yoongi sunbae saat itu bolos. Aku ke kamar mandi, tidak sengaja bertemu. Lalu tiba-tiba menyuruhku memilih mawar merah atau putih. Ternyata sunbae sedang menulis lirik, aku tidak tau. Dan akhirnya dia menggunakan keduanya, mawar merah dan putih".

Aku menjelaskan. Entah dari mana datang kepercayaan diriku. Aku bahkan tak pernah bicara sepanjang itu dengan teman sekelasku. Kau terlihat santai, Namjoon hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi kau fikir kenapa aku bertanya?"

Yoongi bertanya.

"Itu.. errr... ku fikir sunbae ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang... mungkin pacar?"

Tiba-tiba Namjoon tertawa karena ucapanku. Aku menatapnya bingung sedangkan kau menutup telinganmu. Ku akui suara tawa Namjoon cukup lantang.

"Pacar? Manusia bebas seperti kami tidak butuh itu. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang tahan pada kelakuan Yoongi".

Saat itu aku hanya tertawa karena tawa Namjoon makin menjadi, dan kau menatapnya kesal. Andai aku percaya pada kata Namjoon saat itu.

Setelah percakapan itu Namjoon terus membawaku dalam lingkaran pertemanan kalian. Katanya entah bagaimana aku mengerti mu dan bisa menjadi juru bicaramu karena kamu terlalu irit bicara sedangkan aku boros. Sama seperti vokalis band klub musik, Kim Seokjin, dan si pemain bass, Kim Taehyung. Aku jadi mengenal mereka karena kamu. Si gitaris Jeon Jungkook, dan drummer, Jung Hoseok, mereka semua senior ku, kecuali Jungkook yang berada setingkat denganku. Dia menggantikan gitaris yang dulu karena sudah lulus. Taehyung lebih muda dariku, tapi dia pintar dan sempat berada dikelas akselarasi.

Gelar 'sunbae' sudah menjadi 'hyung'. Aku ikut berkumpul di basecamp kalian, dan kalian menerima. Padahal siapa aku. Anak-anak yang tidak suka padaku memanggilku sebagai pesuruh di lingkaranmu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Disini aku bersekolah, bukan untuk mendengar mereka.

"Setelah ini kita akan mencari lokasi lain yang sesuai. Aku sudah meminta Jihoon dari klub photography untuk menyiapkan alat-alatnya. Yoongi, kali ini kau ikut. Kau harus ingat ini projek kita bersama".

Namjoon mengingatkan jadwal kami setelah latihan di basecamp. Band kami sudah memutuskan untuk membuat music video. Sebelumnya mereka sudah mulai mengambil gambar, tapi aku tidak ikut karena pekerjaan ku tidak bisa ku tinggalkan. Mereka bilang kamu juga tidak ikut. Alasannya karena dia mengantuk. Terdengar sangat kamu.

"Note ku tertinggal dirumah. Jimin, temani aku mengambil itu sebelum pergi ke lokasi".

Kau berucap padaku, tak menatapku. Mungkin terlihat acuh. Tapi aku sudah mengerti dirimu. Kau memang sulit berekspresi secara langsung. Mungkin karena itu kau sangat suka menulis lirik.

"Tapi hyung, aku harus bekerja".

Seperti sebelumnya aku menolak ajakan mereka. Bagaimanapun aku harus bekerja jika ingin terus bersekolah.

"Izin saja. Sekali".

Setelah berfikir aku memutuskan untuk ikut. Faktor utama adalah karena kau mengajakku ke rumahmu. Karena meski aku sudah sedekat ini dengan kalian, aku mulai tamak tentang dirimu.

Saat masuk pekarangan rumahmu, aku sudah siap dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang mungkin keluargamu akan kau tanyakan padaku, serta jawabannya. Otakku dipenuhi skenario-skenario lucu hingga membuatku terkekeh sendiri. Saat pintu terbuka ibumu terkejut melihat kita. Tapi kau masuk begitu saja, sedangkan aku membungkuk canggung pada ibumu, mengucap salam lalu mengekor dibelakangmu. Memperhatikan sekitar. Rumahmu bagus.

"Yoongi".

Ibumu memanggilmu tapi kau seakan tidak mendengar.

"Yoongi. Ayahmu sudah pulang. Ibu harap kau tidak lupa makan malam kita malam ini".

Kau berhenti, lalu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Tunda saja besok. Aku ada tugas sekolah"

Setelah itu kau kembali berjalan. Ku yakin menuju kamarmu. Sekarang aku mengerti, kau mengajak ku karena butuh alasan untuk pergi. Apa sebelumnyapun kau dilarang oleh keluargamu?

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti langkahmu. Keadaannya canggung, antara kita, dan keluarga mu. Aku merasa tak diharapkan keberadaanya di rumahmu. Saat sudah di kamar kau mengganti baju mu dengan baju santai, dan meminjamkanku jaket kulit cokelatmu, ukuran baju kita sama. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan kita hanya segera keluar. Saat menuruni tangga bisa ku lihat ibumu dengan seorang lelaki, ayahmu ku rasa. Dan kau terus menuju pintu keluar saat ku perhatikan lelaki itu menatapmu lurus.

"Yoongi, kau fikir kau mau kemana?!"

"Yoongi!"

Lelaki itu menaikkan suara karena kau mengacuhkannya. Teriakkannya yang kedua membuatmu berhenti tapi tetap tak berpaling.

"Ibu, aku sudah bilang padamu kan?"

"Yoongi, tolong, turuti kemauan kami"

Kata-kata ibumu yang membuatmu berpaling ke arah mereka.

"Ayah, ibu. Selama ini aku sudah menuruti kalian. Kali ini giliran kalian yang menuruti keinginanku".

Ucapanmu membuat ayahmu geram. Bisa ku lihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!"

Ayahmu membentak. Tapi kau juga kehabisan kesabaranmu.

"Tidak. Ini demi kalian! Memang kalian pernah benar-benar peduli denganku? Yang kalian inginkan hanya aku sebagai alat, untuk kalian pajang sebagai harta kalian dan kalian gunakan semau kalian. Aku ingin bebas!".

Kepalan ayahmu terangkat untuk kemudian menyapa rahang kirimu disertai dengan teriakan ibumu, dan noda merah yang mengotori sudut bibirmu yang cantik.

Kau tersenyum remeh sambil memegangi pipi mu yang berdenyut.

"Aku pergi".

Saat itu ada beberapa fakta baru yang aku ketahui tentang dirimu: satu, kau seperti aku, membangkang orang tuamu, dua, ku kira kau sudah lama bebas, tapi siang itu, momen itu, kau baru benar-benar bebas.

Kau menarikku kasar. Melewati pintu rumahmu bahkan tanpa repot menutupnya. Masuk ke dalam mobil yang baru pertama ini ku lihat. Menyalakan mesin dan membiarkan kita terdiam selama kau fokus menyetir dan aku fokus mengkhawatirkanmu.

Awalnya ku kira kau menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar, tapi ku rasa moodmu sudah rusak. Kau berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah dasar yang sudah tak lagi digunakan. Rumahmu sudah jauh kau tinggalkan. Keheningan masih bersama kita. Dan saat kau tak juga bersuara, ku kira kau menyesali keputusan mu, kau menangis.

"Hyung..."

Aku mengelus bahumu, bermaksud menenangkan, tapi kau malah memelukku. Erat. Dan meski tangismu tak bersuara, ku rasakan bahuku basah. Mungkin kau kau menggigit bibirmu dengan keras agar suara pilumu tak terdengar.

"Hyung, kau bisa memperbaiki ini. Aku yakin keluarga mu masih menerimamu jika kau kembali sekarang".

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Menatapku nanar dengan mata dan wajah merahmu. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatmu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali kesana! Tidak akan pernah!"

Kau membentakku. Tapi aku tak lantas langsung menciut karena setauku kau memang selalu sulit mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri.

"Hyung. Kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengan mereka".

Aku teguh akan pendapatku. Seburuk-buruknya hubunganku dengan keluargaku, aku masih memberi mereka kabar sekali-kali. Tapi jika kau pergi seperti ini, akan sulit bagimu untuk sekedar menyapa nantinya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Jimin! Aku sudah mencoba bicara dengan mereka bertahun-tahun!"

Kali ini sedikit bagian dadaku berdenyut. Benar. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang mu. Aku membuang muka. Jika aku terus menjawabmu dan melihat wajahmu, mungkin aku juga akan berakhir menangis, karena saat ini saja mataku sudah terasa panas.

"Maaf. Aku keterlaluan".

Kau mendesah halus setelah sebelumnya menggeprak kemudi cukup keras untuk meluapkan kemarahanmu. Hening sejenak.

"Kau tau, musik adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi ayahku... Dia ingin aku menjadi dokter, seperti dia. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah bersedia menjadi seperti dia, meninggalkan kami hampir disetiap momen penting kami".

Aku tak bisa tak menatapmu karena pangakuanmu yang tak terduga itu. Kau, meremas rambutmu.

"Musik ku hanya sampah bagi mereka".

Dan kali ini aku tak bisa tak membawamu ke dalam dekapanku.

Mengelus surai lembutmu di tanganku

"Musikmu, mereka indah Yoongi".

Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Menangkap semua atensiku dalam matamu yang jernih. Seolah jarak kita masih kurang dekat, kau terus memangkasnya. Bibirmu menyentuh bibirku dan aku seakan sudah menanti momen ini selama beratus-ratus tahun hingga aku hanya menutup mata, lekat-lekat menyimpan rasa saat bibirmu tak bergerak dari milikku selama beberapa menit.

"Terimakasih, Jimin".

Kau berucap tepat di depan wajahku saat akhirnya kau melepas ciuman kita. Matamu dan mataku seolah tak ingin berhenti berpandangan. Hingga sesuatu menyadarkanmu.

"Ya Tuhan. Maaf Jimin... Aku tidak bermaksud... Bukan... Maksudku.. Aku takut kau ketakutan karena ini..."

Lucu. Itu pertama kali ku lihat kau panik. Aku menyebut namamu agar kau tak lagi salah tingkah.

"Yoongi... Ssstt"

Aku menangkupkan wajahmu agar melihat kearahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Wajahmu memerah. Oh mungkin wajahku juga sudah memerah sejak tadi.

Aku tidak tau denganmu, tapi untukku itu tadi adalah ciuman pertama ku. Dan aku tergoda untuk merasakannya lagi. Jadi ku cium bibirmu pelan, membuatmu tak percaya.

"Jimin, kau tau kan kalau ini semua salah?"

Mungkin kau hanya ingin memastikan keputusan ku, padahal sudah jelas: aku juga menginginkanmu.

"Bukankah kau orang yang bebas sekarang? Untuk apa kau peduli pada apa yang benar dan apa yang salah?"

Aku mengangguk setelah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan juga. Kau menciumku sekali lagi. Ternyata ini bukan ciuman pertama mu. Kau ahli, karena ciumanmu kali ini lebih menuntut.

Sore itu di dalam mobilmu, di depan sebuah sekolah yang terbengkalai, aku merasakan pengalaman pertama lainnya di dalam hidupku. Kau menyentuh ku. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tiap jengkal tubuhku merekam tarikan jarimu yang tak puas bermain. Kenikmatan yang terlarang dalam setiap hentakanmu membawaku sejenak melupakan dunia. Mungkin aku sudah di surga. Dan jika bisa aku tidak ingin kembali.

"Yoonh... Tunggu... Pelan sedikit".

Tidak, nyatanya aku ingin kau lebih cepat. Tapi aku juga ini bertahan lama. Tak penting. Karena kau tak peduli, lebih fokus mendorong dirimu makin dalam.

"Emhhh Jim, sebentar lagih..".

Entah di dalam sana kau makin menggembung atau aku yang semakin mengetat, atau kedua-keduanya. Yang jelas tak lama kita sama-sama berteriak lega. Puas.

Kau kembali ke kursimu sambil merapikan pakaianmu, menarik zipper dan menepuk-nepuk kaos, saat aku masih kesusahan bernafas. Aku menarik celana sekolahku terlebih dahulu yang sudah sampai ke mata kaki ku. Lalu mengancingkan kemeja sekolahku yang terbuka sempurna. Jaketmu yang kau pinjamkan tergeletak di kursi belakang.

"Apa kita akan menyusul yang lain sekarang?" tanyamu sambil menurunkan suhu mobilmu. Kita berdua kepanasan, itu kuakui.

"Kau gila hyung. Aku merasa penuh sekarang. Kita ke tempatku".

Kau terkekeh sedangkan aku bersemu merah mengingat kau keluar di dalam.

"Padahal aku sudah setuju ikut karena kau akhirnya ikut juga".

Kau mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Benarkah? Ku kira hyung membawaku hanya karena butuh alasan untuk kabur". Aku sudah merasa senang akan ucapan mu. Kau membuatku terbang dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"Iya, kau adalah alasanku. Kau mengubahku, Park Jimin".

Seperti biasa kau tak menatapku, tapi aku tau ucapanmu tulus. Aku tersenyum. Kau tak tau. Kau lah yang terlebih dulu mengubahku, Min Yoongi.

"Kita harus segera membeli seragam untukmu, hyung. Kau meninggalkannya di rumahmu".

Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau yang atur. Lagi pula, rumahku yang sekarang adalah tempat mu".

TBC

Jadi ini terinspirasi kisah nyata ya. Tapi bukan berarti 100% sama. Hanya konflik secara umumnya.

Masih ada tanggungan ff lain, tapi ga bisa dilanjutin karena rate nya M dan ngerasa kurang pantes kalo update selagi masih puasa (padahal kemaren2 update)

Ini rencananya rate T tapi g tau kenapa malah jadi M. Dikit lah ya, g terlalu detail.

Semoga ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoonmin

yoongi x jimin

and BTS

M

M for mature content

Warning! Character Death

twoshoot

i dont own anything. even the storyline is inspired by real experience of someone i know well. i only write it down here (and change the characters into yaoi/fit it with bangtan/sake of entertain)

and ill be happy if you like it

Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan, apakah itu aku atau kau, atau memang takdir kita yang akhirnya menghancurkan kita?

Aku masih percaya padamu. Saat dunia sudah habis seperti sekarang pun.

Sepuluh tahun. Kurasa semua baik-baik saja. Kita tinggal di rumah kecil kita. Tempat nya di tengah kota, dekat sekolah tempatku mengajar, dan studio mini mu. Rumah kita pun bisa dibilang adalah studio minimu. Dan anak-anak adalah penyemangat hidup kita. Saat aku harus melawan orang tuaku untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang perkuliahan hingga sekarang menjadi guru, kau selalu ada. Saat aku menyerahkan segalanya pada nasib. Setidaknya kau ada di sampingku.

Setidaknya kita sempat bahagia. Orang tuaku dan orang tuamu akhirnya merestui kita setelah aku mendapatkan perkerjaan tetap. Tapi terlambat. Menjelang hari pernikahan, ayahmu meninggal. Ayahku menyerahkan ku padamu, dengan syarat, hidupnya pun bisa terpenuhi. Bahkan aku juga harus membiayai adik ku selama perkuliahan. Sarjana lebih menjanjikan setelah melihat kehidupan ku, begitu fikirnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bersamamu.

Dan anak-anak kita. Anak-anak yang kuanggap anak kita, Yoonseok, Yoonmi, Minah.

Walaupun kau tak ada saat aku mendapatkan mereka, setidaknya kau menyayangi mereka, terutama Yoonmi. Yoonseok adalah anak laki-laki yang manja. Tapi dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab. Ku harap kau mengetahui itu. Minah masih sama. Keras kepala. Dan cantik. Yoonmi? Entahlah, dia seperti dirimu.

Yoonmi, dia suka musik, seperti dirimu. Salahkan dirimu yang selalu membawanya ke studio, atau saat kau bertemu kolegamu, atau saat kau menyelesaikan project diluar kota.

Dia suka menyanyi, seperti ku. Suaranya cempreng, seperti ku. Sepertinya ini salahku.

Dia suka kebebasan, sama seperti kita.

Tapi dia lemah. Dan dia tahu segalanya.

Segalanya, yang ku sembunyikan dan yang kau sembunyikan.

Malam panas kita, hingga pertengkaran kita. Dia tidak berniat untuk tahu. Tapi terkadang memang kita terlalu berisik.

Haruskan ku ceritakan malam itu dari sudut pandangnya?

Malam saat awal kehancuran ini dimulai.

Seperti hari lain di musim panas, matahari begitu terik. Aku kelelahan karena berjalan menuju rumah. Sesampainya seperti biasa rumah terlihat sepi. Setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak, aku melemparkan tas ransel ku ke sofa di depan tv. Aku butuh air. Langkah gontai ku terus berlanjut hingga ke dapur kecil di rumah ku.

"Yoonmi, kau baru datang?"

Ku lihat ibu sedang memasukkan makanan ke lemari pendingin. Melihat aku, ibu kembali mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah di masukkannya.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar".

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Hanya ada empat kursi disana, pas untuk kita. Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kursi ini terisi penuh.

"Aku minta air dingin, ma".

Ibu mengambil botol air mineral dari lemari pendingin lalu meletakkannya di depanku.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyimpan makanan di lemari pendingin saat kau sudah selesai".

Ucap ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ma. Hmm, hari ini ayah pulang dari Daegu kan, ma?"

Aku masih menatap air mineral di hadapanku. Tetesan air mulai membasahi meja yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Iya, Ibu akan pulang sebelum ayah. Nanti kita makan malam sama-sama". Senyumnya makin mengembang. Ibu ku sangat manis.

Dia berjalan keluar dari dapur, tapi kemudian berbalik.

"Saat minah pulang dari rumah Hansool suruh dia tidur siang, ya. Lalu jika Oppamu pulang katakan padanya les bahasa Inggris akan dimulai minggu depan". Aku menggangguk antusias.

"Aku boleh ikut belajar kan, ma?"

"Tentu, Yoonmi".

Setelah selesai mengerjakan PR dan juga tugas rumah yang dititipkan ibu, aku hanya duduk di depan tv. Waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Anime mingguan yang ku suka tayang kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Minah sudah tertidur di kamar kami. Yoonseok oppa masih belum pulang. Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk. Pintu itu memang selalu ku kunci dari dalam. Jadi meskipun memiliki kunci, orang luar tidak akan bisa masuk. Aku selalu merasa lebih aman seperti itu.

"Yoonmi, buka pintunya, nak."

Oh! itu suara Ayah.

Segera ku buka kuncian pintu dengan tergesa. Sebagai anak perempuan aku memang lebih menyayangi ibuku. Tapi ayahku selalu menunjukkan hal baru padaku, terlebih dia bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak bisa untuk menahan antusiasme dalam diriku.

"Ayah. ku kira ayah akan pulang malam".

"Ada yang harus ayah urus dengan paman Namjoon nanti. Ayah hanya mampir sebentar". Ayah mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Kecewa menyeruak di dadaku. Meski hanya tiga hari, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah. Bertanya apa saja yang dilakukannya di Daegu, melihat footage video projectnya. Hanya hal-hal kecil yang menjadi kebanggan ayah.

"Hanya sebentar. Dan ayah membawa sesuatu".

Ayah kembali melangkah kan kakinya keluar. Saat kembali masuk, ayah membawa kotak berukuran lumayan besar di tangannya. Gambar itu adalah sebuah keyboard berukuran medium. Aku tahu itu bukan keyboard mahal dari merk yang tertera di kotak itu. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan antusiasku. Sebuah keyboard, untukku.

Meski aku tidak bisa memainkannya. Lucunya.

Dan ayah dimaafkan.

Sore itu ku habiskan bermain keyboard di kamarku. Hanya mencari tahu fungsi di balik tombol-tombol kecil disana, memainkan asal keyboard itu, dan berakting sedang bermain piano sambil bernyanyi. Aku bahkan lupa anime favoritku sudah terlewat. Aku tersadar berapa banyak jam yang ku habiskan saat ibu masuk ke kamarku. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Ayah masih belum pulang. Sialan memang paman Namjoon itu. Jika bekerja di rumah selalu saja aku yang membuatkan kopi, tapi jika bekerja diluar mereka tidak akan ingat waktu.

Makan malam kali ini pun kursi tak terisi penuh. Hanya ada aku, ibu dan Minah. Yoonseok oppa menginap di rumah temannya, ayah entah kemana.

Pukul sebelas malam. Aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Kebiasaan ku untuk menonton film atau pertandingan bola bersama ayah dan oppaku membuatku terjangkit insomnia. Saat itu aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Pasti pintu kamar orang tuaku. Ibu pasti sedang membukakan pintu untuk ayah. Aku dilema, antara berdiam di kamar atau keluar. Biasanya ayah akan membawa sesuatu jika pulang.

Ku putuskan untuk menyapa orang tuaku di luar. Tapi langkah ku terhenti setelah memutar kenop pintu kamarku. Ku lihat ayah sedang mencumbu ibu tepat di depan ruang tv. Ibu menggenggam plastik hitam, mungkin itu makanan yang di bawa ayah seperti biasa. Plastik itu terjatuh di lantai saat ibu memberikan respon pada ayah. Sungguh, aku sering mendengar mereka make out hingga lebih dari itu, tapi melihat secara langsung bukanlah hal yang lumrah bagiku. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menguping mereka demi Tuhan. Salahkan saja rumah kecil kami yang tidak kedap suara dan mereka yang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin ini penyebab Yoonseok oppa memilih lebih sering menginap di rumah temannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat Minah remaja, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

"Yoonhh"

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar desahan ibu. Nafasnya habis. Ayah tak memberikan banyak waktu untuk bernafas. Bibir itu kembali menyatu. Tangan ayah mulai bergerak liar meremas-remas dada ibu di balik piyama. Walaupun dada ibu tidak sebesar wanita, tampaknya ayah betah disana.

Ayah mendorong tubuh ibu hingga terjatuh di sofa. Ibu masih mengais udara saat ayah kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini bibir ayah jatuh di perpotongan leher ibu. Menggigit dengan ganas. Tangannya melepas satu-persatu kancing piyama ibu. Saat terlepas, atensi bibir ayah turun hingga ke dada ibu. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga menggigit bergantian kanan dan kiri. Peluh di kening ibu bermunculan.

"Jimin. Aku merindukanmu".

Ucap ayah saat menegakkan diri. Tangannya melepas kancing celana jeansnya tergesa. Ayah sudah tegak sempurna. Membuatku melihat ke wajah ayah. Ternyata ayah sedang mabuk. Tanpa aba-aba, ayah mencengkram bahu ibu lalu melesatkan miliknya ke mulut ibu yang setengah terbuka. Ibu memejamkan matanya menerima serangan mendadak itu. Sedangkan ayah mulai bekerja diatas ibu. Menggerakkan miliknya di dalam mulut ibu.

"Mhh, Jiminh. Buka matamu sayang".

Ayah memelankan tempo tusukannya dan membuat ibu membuka mata.

"Kau selalu cantik. Puaskan aku malam ini".

Ayah kembali menaikkan tempo nya membuat ibu kembali terpejam. Air mata menetas dari mata. Padahal ayah sedang menikmati pekerjaannya hingga menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terlalu berisik. Entah berapa tusukan yang bersarang di sana hingga tiba-tiba ayah mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut ibu. Tangannya bergerak menuju bagian bawah ibu. Tapi ibu segera meraih tangan ayah.

"Aku harus mengajar besok pagi, Yoon".

Penolakan halus, untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa ibu akhir-akhir ini selalu menolak ayah.

Terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah ayah. Tapi ayah tidak pernah memaksa ibu, tidak juga mengasari ibu.

Ibu membawa ayah agar bersandar di sofa. Dia meraih pipi ayah lalu mengelus rahangnya. Menatap ayah penuh puja.

"Biar ku bantu menyelesaikan ini".

Ibu mengelus milik ayah yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya itu. Ayah mendesis karena gerakan ibu yang lambat dan lembut.

"Faster, Jim".

Bukannya mempercepat, Ibu menggantikan tugas tangannya dengan mulutnya. Matanya menatap ayah, fokus mencari ekspresi kenikmatan ayah. Ayah tak banyak bergerak. Yang ku lihat hanya ayah sesekali meraih kepala ibu. Selebihnya ayah lebih banyak melampiaskan kenikmatan pada permukaan sofa. Seperti saat klimaks, ayah meraih kepala ibu, menahannya agar cairan itu tertelan semua. Ibu mengelap sisa cairan yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sedangkan ayah bangkit untuk mencium kening ibu.

"Aku mau mandi". Ucapnya.

Sial. Menuju ke kamar mandi berarti melewati kamarku. Aku tergesa menutup pintu kamar. Terdengar bunyi klik kecil. Aku tidak tahu apakan orang tuaku menyadari itu atau tidak. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apapun hingga mataku tertutup.

Seminggu setelah kejadian malam itu, aku di kejutkan akan persidangan perceraian orang tuaku. Bukan hanya aku, seluruh keluarga besarku sama terkejutnya. Ibu menggugat cerai ayah. Sungguh aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Ku kira mereka baik-baik saja.

Hingga kunjungan paman Namjoon sore keesokannya. Paman Namjoon mencari ayah. Tapi ayah sedang tidak di rumah, begitu pun anggota keluarga ku yang lain. Dia berkutat di komputer yang berada di sudut ruangan ruang tv. Aku membawakan segelas kopi panas untuknya. Setelah berucap terima kasih, paman Namjoon mengalihkan atensi nya padaku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap paman Namjoon seperti orang asing. Dia terlalu sering berkunjung dan juga aku terlalu sering mengunjungi rumahnya bersama ayah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yoonmi?"

Tanya paman Namjoon.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak" lanjutnya.

Ya aku tidak baik-baik saja, paman.

"Ku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa. Apa kau tahu masalah mereka?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ayahmu, dia memiliki seorang wanita di belakang ibumu".

Aku menatap paman Namjoon horor. tak terima akan kabar yang baru saja ku dengar.

"Sungguh, ayahmu sangat mencintai ibumu. Hanya satu kali kesalahan. Tapi ibumu, dia terlalu sakit hati. Dia tahu, tapi tidak pernah mempersalahkan ayahmu. Kurasa ibumu berharap ayahmu meminta maaf atas kesalah itu. Tapi ayahmu tidak pernah mengakui kesalahan itu".  
Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Dan ayahmu membuat kesalahan itu berulang-ulang karena frustasi akan sikap ibumu yang selalu menolaknya. Dia menjadi peminum dan perokok berat akhir-akhir ini".

"Paman tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibumu memutuskan untuk bercerai, padahal dia bertahan selama lebih dari satu tahun".

Kali ini paman Namjoon menatap ku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tolong selamatkan hubungan mereka. Kasihan Yoongi. Dia... Ginjalnya rusak".

Aku bisa melihat air mata menggenang di mata paman Namjoon. Lalu tiba-tiba pipi ku basah. Saat ku sentuh, air mata tengah mengalir deras di pipiku.

Aku tidak siap.

Setelah hari itu, aku membenci ayahku mati-matian. Tapi pesan paman Namjoon selalu menghantuiku. Hingga aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada ibu tepat dua minggu sebelum sidang putusan perceraian mereka. Saat itu ibu sedang duduk sambil meminum air mineral. Dia baru saja kembali dari mengajar private. Aku duduk di hadapannya dan menunggu nya selesai minum.

"Apa mama bahagia?"

itu kata yang langsung terucap dari bibirku saat ibu menelan air di dalam mulutnya. Ku lihat wajah terkejut ibu.

"Jika mama bahagia, aku akan mendukung keputusan mama. Tapi jika tidak, aku menolak".

Ibu baru akan membuka suara namun aku segera bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berhak memberikan pendapat. Kami berhak tahu apa yang terjadi".

Ibu tercekat. Air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sungguh aku tidak berniat menyakiti hati ibu.

"Maaf, Yoonmi. Maafkan kami. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Untuk kalian. Untukmu Yoonmi".

Ibu mulai menangis hebat. Aku berdiri untuk memeluknya. Lalu kemudian ku angkat wajahnya.

"Ma, ini memang tentang kita. Tapi aku ingin melihat mama bahagia. Mama sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk keluarga ini. Menghidupi keluarga ini, bahkan kehidupan nenek dan kakek. Kali ini saja. Coba tanyakan pada hati mama. Apa mama bahagia? Apa kebahagian bagi mama?"

Mata ibu yang sembab bergerak gerak pelan. Mencari jawaban akan pertanyaanku. Genggaman tanganku di bahunya menguat. Aku berharap saat ini aku bisa menyalurkan kekuatan pada ibu.

"Ku dengar ayah sakit. Ada luka di ginjal nya".

Malam itu, aku tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bersyukur akan kata-kataku. Ibu memutuskan untuk membatalkan perceraian mereka. Semua seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti hari-hari biasa, kecuali ayah yang mulai sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Semuanya sama. Ibu masih menolak ayah. Ayah masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Ku rasa aku tahu apa jawaban ibu malam itu. Kebahagian ibu adalah saat bersama ayah. Menghabiskan usia bersama. Meskipun itu sakit. Ibu tidak pernah menolak melayani keperluan ayah selama sakit. Aku yang selama ini dekat dengan ayah merasa tidak ikhlas, setengah hati. Aku sangat membencinya. Dia adalah sumber kesakitan ibu. Tapi sialnya juga sumber kebahagian ibu.

Dua tahun melawan penyakit, aku harus menerima kenyataan dan penyesalan karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku yang tidak bisa memaafkan ayah, hingga aku melihatnya meregang nyawa di depan mataku.

 **END**

Rasanya lega setelah menamatkan cerita ini. Cerita ini terlalu berat untuk di sampaikan.

Thanks for anyone who read this story.


End file.
